Boku no hero academia - Todoroki Izuku
by mirotvorec
Summary: AU, where Izuku and Shouto switched fathers - and some other diffences from cannonical universe.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It all begun with birth of glowing child in Chinese city Cin Cin. After that, "paranormal" changes start to happen with all people around the globe. In a lot of universes, in beginning, persons, who wielded those mutations, which later were called "Quirk" (better name for this couldn't be found, of course), were pushed away by society, but later, when more and more people gained Quirks, and in the end, 80% of population were mutants, and after this, all start take this as something normal, and ending only making a new law, to limit usage of this powers, and training special peoples, "heroes", who had strongest Quirks, to fight against villains and natural disasters.

But in this certain universe, instead of witch hunt, everyone starts researching this amazing phenome – in first, they tried to understand nature of this mutation, where it come from, and how it affects its wielders. But as time flow, Quirk start become more powerful, variable, and deadly, researches change its course, namely – development of Quirks, and most important, possibility to transfer it to another. This was beginning of Age of Progress, birth of whole new corporations, with purpose to evolve mankind, but most people knew it under different name – Age of Chaos – besides failed experiments, with purpose to create new Quirks, and riots against antihuman methods to gain results, there was other problems. Terroristic organizations, and underground criminals, who had money, could get superhuman for themselves – be it just a battle machine, able to fight against small army, or living factory, who could create something simple, like small everyday things, and something complicated, like internals. To fight this disaster, new profession was created – heroes. People, who had the best Quirks, and trained to deal with accidents. But alas, the only reason why they were called heroes, is name of profession – yes, they fight against villains, and save peoples, but to this only for sake of money and fame. If dealing with some disaster couldn't bring them profit, and standing off didn't affect their rating, they just pass it, like nobody's business.

But fortunately, there was the one, who did earn this noble title, the ones, who was ready to jump to help someone, even if this mean high risk without any reward, people like Symbol of Peace – All Might.

This story about group of people, who, in darkest hour, were able to show world, what it means, to be a hero. And name of one of them, name of the one, who was destined to become new light of hope in the darkness of despair, new Symbol of Peace – Todoroki Izuku.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

And so, what we have here? Some plain looking person – just a normal 14-year-old teenager, moderate height, with green, curly hairs, with red ends for some reason, emerald-green eyes, with sight of despair and tiredness, like Sisyphus, after century of his punishment. The only notable feature of his face were diagonal scar on the face, beginning at left eyebrow, and ending near right cheek. Any stranger, who would decide to look at the wielder of all this features, would be able even to guess, that he just saw a son of hero number… no, not number one, his father, Todoroki Enji, known to world as hero Endeavour, was able to gain only a silver medal.

Such thoughts lately were inside of head of Todoroki Izuku, when got up from bed, and looked at himself in the mirror. Every morning, when he returned from dreamland, teen, after opening his eyes, spend some times observing first thing, he will see – mostly it was one of walls of his room, or celling. After several seconds of observing, Izuku slips into second phase of morning meditation – looking at his reflection in mirror, with weak hope for changes. But everything has staying the same – same face, same hair, same look in the eyes, same… scar. On this detail of his appearance teenager tried not to give too much attention – and failed miserably. Today, a lot of doctors with help of their Quirks could heal most serious injuries, heck, some was able to grow new limb to replace a lost one – but even they weren't able to remove such marks on body, especially, when said scars wasn't only a physical one, but mental as well. His scar gained in day when… when…

Izuku closed his eyes shut, and inhale deeply. He need to calm down – he is not gonna lose control over himself, and more importantly, over his Quirk. After calming his nerves down, green-eyed teen, completing his mourning ritual, go to his room, to dress up – but if for most people its mean just to put a cloth on, for him it had different meaning. Before Izuku laid basketball-sized ball, skin colored, and, judge by its slight flattens, it was made of clay. Looking at this object, you wouldn't thing, that this ball is weighting 440 pounds, but for Izuku, it was exactly what he needed. Keep looking at the spherical object, Izuku, after lifting his arms, and slightly spreading his legs, start hovering above floor with a ball. After floating in the air several seconds, ball start moving toward teen, and, after touching his foots, start to envelope him. Slowly, all of ball enveloped all of Izuku's body, except for hands and face. Finishing preparation, kid land back to floor, and make couple of moves. After seeing, that everything in place, he finally starts to put school uniform on.

Reason, why he wearing heavy piece of clay, was simple – training. Quirks, like a muscles, can become stronger, if you train it. But, thanks to laws, for some type of super powers it could be problematic – some of it you can use either with permission, or in special places, or home, or, in state of emergency, for self-defense. In other cases, if usage of Quirk can disrupt public in negative way, or getting of someone's way, then there will be serious consequences. That's why, some people, who wanted to make their Quirk stronger, had to pay for expensive trainings.

But Izuku was able to find a way to train his super power, without spending too much moneys on expensive trainings, while technically fallowing the law. "Clay", that envelope his body, were some sort of a weight gear. This way, he was able to train his Quirk, without disrupting anyone peace, and walk below radar of authorities. But besides strength of his Quirk, Izuku trained his physical strength as well – lowering influence of his Quirk on clay, he raised burden on his body, which were good exercise.

After dressing up, he goes to the kitchen, to make breakfast for himself. Teenager didn't saw his father in home, since Todoroki senior always come to work to his agency early. But for Izuku it was more positive trait – the less he sees this burning pile of garbage for a man, then better for his mental health.

After eating, and getting out of fridge bento, that he made earlier, he checked contest of his school back bag. Satisfied, that everything on place, green haired teen come to school.

 _Todoroki Izuku, Quirk – Psychokinesis/Pyro kinesis_

 _Psychokinesis – allowing to control objects with power of mind, like with usage of invisible hands. Depends from willpower, mental capability, and emotional state of wielder. Very useful, when you need to remount your room!_

 _Pyro kinesis – surface of his body able to produce fire. You can make nice cosplay for Human torch! Plus, you can save on heating for room._

* * *

Meanwhile, in other part of the city, other person was busy preparing himself for school as well. This person was a teenager with gray eyes, and snow white hair. His face had freckles, covering upper part of cheeks.

Midoriya Shouto was preparing to conquer another day. Well, conquering, its little much to say – go to school, learn, hang out with friends, and other little things of teenager's life.

"Conquering" of day for him officially begin with very moment, when he woke up. Right now, his preparation was in important phase – breakfast. But he wasn't alone – with him, table share a woman, who's look like in her forties, with long white hair, and eye color, like Shouto's. Sitting at the table woman was his mother, Midoriya Saya. Normally, teen had breakfast with his mother – his big sister, Fuiumy, always go to work early, and father of family, Midoriya Hisashi, who worked in company, make support gears for heroes, often had to work over border.

Finishing his meal, Shouto start to prepare for school – putting on school uniform, and getting all what he needed in his back bag, he was ready.

Saying goodbye to his mother, and closing door, he goes to his destination.

 _Midoriya Shouto, Quirk – Cryokinesis/Fire breath_

 _Cryokinesis – he can create ice of very low temperature. Brr, that's cold! But, active usage of this Quirk lowering his body temperature as well, which could be very dangerous._

 _Fire breath – user of this Quirk can let out stream of flame out of his mouth. Active usage will rise body temperature, what can be handy, when need to warm up after using the Cryokinesis. Flame not very strong on its own, but couple chili peppers, and you get a freaking gragon!_

* * *

Another lesson in school, and of course, most of class were bored. But it doesn't bother Izuku – he listened closely to everything, what teacher saying, and write down any piece of useful information. After all, if he wants achieve his goal, his school record must be spotless.

In some moment, teacher slap his table, to gain everyone attention. After seeing, that everyone went silent, and listen to him, he begun:

\- Alright, everybody, I hope, that all of you understand, that end of your middle school is near, and you should start to think about your future. And I know, that all of you want to be heroes – and lot of you had very good Quirk for this, - man looked over his students, who start to show off their Quirks.

For a second, he locked his sight on Izuku, and after this he turn his back to class:

\- But, to you have all, what it take?..

Suddenly, there were a click, and with laze swing of his arm, teacher throw… a grenade?!

Everything, what happens next, was like in slow mo – here Todoroki quickly get up from his chair. Using telekinesis, he doing several actions in same time: first, he moving away all students from teacher's desk as far as possible. Second, after catching a grenade, he removes his weightlift, and envelope explosive in it. And finally, he nailing teacher to blackboard, with his power.

Perhaps the best course of actions was just to threw grenade out of window – but windows were in same side, as training field, and Izuku didn't want to risk to harm anyone, who could be there at this moment. That is why, he used combination of his Quirk and his training weight, to hold the explosion, while holding his teacher still, so he didn't try to do something else.

Several seconds later, everyone waited for climax of this situation. Some time later, teacher finally said:

\- Congratulation, Todoroki – you have all what it takes to be a hero. I'm sure, UA will be happy having student such as you. And you can calm down, it's fa…

Suddenly there was muffed explosion, that followed by frighten yells of the students. Fortunately, no one got hurt – thanks to Izuku's afford, clay ball only puffed up a little.

Seeing, what happened, teacher was able to say only one thing.

\- Well, this awkward…

* * *

Shouto was running for his life – thanks to rampage of some random villain, he had to stay, until local heroes dealt with scoundrel. Dealing with criminal took some time, and that's why was pretty late. Midoriya hoped to be in school at least at beginning of second lesson – he didn't even dream to be at least on middle of first. Finally, he made last turn around a corner – and stop at the sight of school, surrounded by ambulance and people in biohazard protection suits. Just what happened here?!

Suddenly, he heard a voice:

\- Yo, Shouto!

Turning around, he saw two teenagers: a fat guy, who was almost spherical in his appearance, with short, black hair, and a green haired girl, whose legs looked like grasshopper's, and on her arms was mantis-like blades.

Walking toward the duo, Midoriya asked girl:

\- Makiko, what the hell happened here?!

After coughing, she answered:

\- Some jerk decided to get high, - as it turns out, it some power up drug. As result, this a-hole lose control over his Quirk, and whole school were filled with mustard gas. Good thing me and Hokuto didn't lose our heads, - she pointed at fat guy. – I jumped, carrying out others, while he was used as trampoline. Others didn't stay idly, but still, a lot of people got hurt. So you got lucky here, SubZero.

Shouto couldn't agree more – if it wasn't for this villain rampage, he would most likely have ended up in hospital.

After staying for some time, Midoriya have finally asked:

\- Well, what next?

\- Well, school closed for now for obvious reasons, - Makiko pointed at crime scene. – So, how about check out new café? I heard, they giving "Aya caramba" hot sauce for free, in celebration of opening.

After agreeing with suggestion, trio left for new destination.

* * *

Izuku let out yet another sigh – thanks to his teacher foolery, school was canceled for today. To teen's dismay, his training weight was confiscated as clue. The only thing, that bring smile to him, its look on policemen faces, when they tried to lift a clay ball.

And now, without his training weight, Todoroki felt himself really uncomfortable – he got a feeling, that a light gist of wind will blow him away. To get rid from this feeling, he decided to take a walk – he didn't have a reason to hurry to home. His first thought was go to by a new training weight, but after what happened, he decided, that he need to relax – he had to had an exploding grenade for crying out loud! But where he should go?.. And this when Izuku remembered about a new café, in which booklets was his favorite deserts. Making a decision, he walked toward his new goal.

No one of our heroes could predict, what will happen next…


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It wasn't a surprise, that a café wasn't too full – lot of people in this time of day were either at work, or in school. But for our heroes, it was a big advantage – they easily find a free table for themselves, and they didn't have to wait for too long for their order.

 _Finally, the time has come – three, whose face shows nothing, but pure determination. Every one of them looked directly in the eyes of his opponents, like trying to break their will for victory. But that wasn't enough – their will strong enough, to conquer the deepest seas, the highest mountains, and even withstand round kick of Chuck Norris. Finally, when it was clear, that battle is unavoidable, one them said:_

\- Let's do this.

Before Shouto, and his friends was next things: three plates with takoyaki, milkshakes, and ten packets of sauce per person. Since it was their last year in middle school, and Midoriya was applying for UA, Hokuto suggested to try a challenge, for sake of spending their time together.

And now, everyone was ready – main dish for sauce, milkshakes, to put down fire in a mouth, and most important, sauces. Every packet of sauce contained sauce of different degreed of spiciness – starting with mild "Hey gringo!" and ending with spicy as hell "El diablo macho". To make things look more epic, Hokuto put on his head headband with word "Banzai!" on it.

After Shouto's question, his friends exchange looks, and silently nodded, showing, that they are ready.

* * *

There wasn't a lot people in café – not like it worry Izuku. On contrary – he never felt himself comfortable enough, while being surrounded by people. Thanks to his not best childhood, and parenting of his dear "father".

Right now Todoroki was looking recent news of hero world, and videos of their fights, on his smartphone, while he waited for his order. While watching videos, he makes a notes in his notebook – sometimes he paused a video, and muttered, thinking, how any hero or villain could use his Quirk more effective, or tried to guess next move of opponents. And it worth to mention, he got it right a lot.

\- Here's your order, thank you for your patience.

Izuku, deep in his analysis, slightly jumped, after hearing waitress voice, but quickly recovered, and, after thanking for service, start digging into dessert.

Dessert were truly worth of tittle king size – several ice cream scoops, each with different flavors, covered by biscuit, and syrup and whipped cream. Majority of people wouldn't even dare to look at this sweetness, caring for their figure – but thanks to his training and Quirk, organism of Izuku spend a lot of calories, so he was able to enjoy such desserts without too much worry.

\- "Well, at least some compensation for all crap I have to come through," – gloomy thought Todoroky, sending into his mouth another spoonful of "compensation".

Process of sweetening of his life were interrupted by yell:

\- Yeah-aaaaah, not that the stuff!

For sake of his curiosity, Izuku turns toward source of noise, and saw three teenagers, siting at the next table: guy, whose hair were white as snow, fatso, with short haircut, and black hairs, and a green haired girl, with features of mantis on her arms. Most notable feature of all three, was red faces, and fact, that they were sweating bullets.

\- S-s-surrender! You (hic!) doesn't stand a chance, Edano! – said white haired to girl.

\- Not… not… Not in (hic!) million years! I won't give up without a fight! – answered a girl, who was named Edano, and after this, took another packet with sauce.

\- "Ah, friendly limit challenge," – thought Todoroki, who was observing them.

He had no doubt, about fact, that it was a friendly challenge – it was obvious by look on their faces, and tone of their voice.

In this moment Izuku felt a pang of envy – despite of being not the most talkative person, he did suffer from loneliness. But, thanks to his family tree, didn't even hope, that someone will become his friend.

Anguish of psychokinetic, and friendly challenge of trio, were interrupted by rude voice:

\- Nobody f*** move!

Everyone, who was in café, turns toward entrance: three staying in it right now.

First was a huge man, who was look like Komodo dragon. He was dressed in blue jeans, and red sleeveless jacket with black t shirt.

Second was a girl, a little older than our heroes, with violet hairs, and lipstick of same color. She was dressed in shorts, and dark-red t shirt with word "Disobey!", with font of style of some heavy-metal band.

Third was a thin guy, whose most notable features was pair of extra arms, and several black dot eyes on his face. This person was dressed in black pants, grey hoody.

Looking at those three, everyone had a doubt, that they come her to grab come snacks.

\- "Today is definitely not my day," – simultaneously thought Todoroki and Midoriya.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

\- "Alright, how I get myself wrapped up in such situation?" – thought Izuku. – "Good neighbor, villain's activity close to zero, and a lot of heroes, patrolling streets. Plus, I never did anything too bad to deserve such thing? Especially, when my life already is a punishment itself. Ok, I hate, and disrespect my father, and probably losing faith in current generation of heroes, but overall I'm a good person! And yet here I am, sitting on floor of some café, next to frighten peoples, and our fate in hands of punk trio."

Meanwhile, "punk trio" immediately shows, that they meant business – security guard, who tried to stop them, was knocked out by lizard's one hit. Multi-eyed didn't waste his time as well – stretching his hands toward entrance and windows, he, like a Spider-man, start covering it with his web, and to this to others exit routines as well. Girl didn't get a chance to show off her Quirk, since after scaly demanded that everyone come in group, and breaking one of the tables with his tail, everyone obeyed his demand. Including our spice trio, and psychokinetic.

Someone would be surprised, that no one, beside security guard, didn't tried to fight against criminals, since most of population had super powers. But there were several reasons for this – first, not all Quirks suitable for battle. For example, Quirk, "Taste Improvement". While cooking, such Quirk would be priceless, but in battle? I don't think so. But besides Quirk himself, there is not less important aspect of it – its strength. For example, telekinesis. While Todoroki could easily lift more than four hundred pounds, and keep it afloat all day long, other people could barely hold flatware, and able keep it in air only a minute or two. Second, what is most important, there was a law, about using a Quirk. There were two conditions, when you can use your Quirk against someone: first, if you had license for this, and second, if there direct thread for your life. Otherwise, you in world of trouble.

But, reasons, why Izuku, as well as Shouto and his friends, didn't tried to fight back, despite having a strong Quirk (Makiko was in good physical condition, Hokuto was able to withstand strikes of lizard man, Midoriya could cool them off, and Todoroki had an obvious advantage) were simple – no one knew punk-girl Quirk, and most important, other hostages could be hurt, while caught up in fight. And so, all what they could do for now, is waiting for help from heroes, or police.

Izuku didn't sit just idly – the very moment, when arachnid start closing all exits with his web, green haired teen start analyze situation, and thought about tactics, if everything went down south, despite of potential problems with law. The biggest problem for him were factor of unknown – punk-girl didn't have some flashy features in her appearance, that could show what her Quirk. That is why, all what he can to now is wait, till she uses her Quirk, which could lead to casualties, which Todoroki wanted to prevent, even if it means to put himself in a harm way.

\- What are you mumbling about? – asked lizard, interrupting planning of green haired strategist.

Izuku mentally cursed, realizing, that he succumbs to his nervous habit to murmur, when he analyzing, or thinking.

\- "I should to work to get rid of this habit, if I survive after this" – thought Todoroki, and quickly come up with a lie. – Old granny's jinx – if someone with impure heart will try to harm me, he or she will get some serious health issues.

Despite of look of sceptics on face of villains, all three tried not look in his direction.

When all hostages were put together, and it was obvious, that no one of them will resist, lizard take his phone from pocket.

\- Hello, police? I want to report a crime – hostages in café. Three villains, and hostages, whose heads I'll gladly rip off, if our demands won't be fulfilled! – all hostages cowered in horror. – Are listening? Good – we know, that an All Might somewhere in the neighborhood, so tell him, to bring here his ass – we got message for it, ehehe. And one more thing – if some other hero, or police will try to interfere, all hostages will die, understand? Have a nice day.

After ending a call, lizard put his phone back in the pocket, and said to his comrades:

\- Now, we waiting.

* * *

Meanwhile, in other part of the city, on street walked a tall, a little bit thin man. His blonde hairs looked like he tried to comb them after sleep, and failed. But this wasn't the most noticeable part of his appearance – first, it was his eyes. Black by color, with semi-glowing blue iris, which could be a little strange – but in this world was a lot of people with much weirder look. Second, what gained attention to him, was his clothes, - not a look of it, but a size. For some reason, his clothes were two size bigger, than it should be, and kind of overhang on him.

In left hand he hold bag with groceries, and right now tried to remember, if there anything else what he need, when suddenly his phone ringed. Blonde man immediately answered his phone.

\- Hello?

\- Toshinori? It's Naomasa, this emergency…

* * *

Three minutes had pass, and worry of hostage only grow more – while hope, that All Might will make it in time, has almost come to zero.

One minute later, lizard said:

\- One minute, - after this said to girl. – Pick your choice.

Punk-girl immediately perked, and with predatory grin walked toward hostages. Tapping her chin, she mumbled:

\- Who I should… maybe this one?.. or…

She locked her sight on Shouto and Makiko, who felt chill running down their spines, from look of this villainess.

Grinning, she said:

\- Let's try this ones!

And in this very moment, tentacles have come out from her palms, and before anyone could react, she plunges them into teen's back of their necks.

Second later, faces of her victims stop showing any sign of emotions, and eyes become empty and lifeless.

Hokuto with horror watched, how his friends getting up, controlled by villainess will, while this witch were delightfull:

\- Jackpot! Girl's Quirk is good, but kid's… Nice! Armed, and dangerous! Now…

\- Let them go…

All three villains turn to voice – it was one of hostages. Before scoundrels stayed teenager with scar on his face, and eyes, with pure determination in them.

Looking at teenager, arachnid sarcastically asked:

\- Or what? You better go back, or else…

Next think he knew, he felt strong strike to back of his head, and after this, he was out cold.

Izuku didn't waste any time – using his Quirk, he lifts one of the tables, and with all might throw it to head of spider, knocking him out, to make things any easier.

Lizard was ready to attack green eyed teen, but girl roared:

\- Don't! I'll deal with him myself, - with this, her victims take a battle stance. – Besides, I could use some warm up.

Felling, that fight is unavoidable, Todoroki has braced himself.

\- "I beg you, All Might, please, hurry!" – mentally prayed Izuku.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hostages looked at unfolding event with close attention – after one of villains was knocked out by unknown green haired teenager, while not moving a muscle, everyone start to hope for better. But Hokuto still worry – after all, his friends were used as a weapon, and he being honest, he didn't have much of a faith in ability of sudden "hero", and he have a doubt, that psychokinetic won't hurt them.

Meanwhile, Izuku had better things to do, then worry for opinion of a crowd – like making a planning his next move.

\- "Ok, here the deal," – thought Todoroki, biting his lower lips, to prevent himself from murmuring. – "Three villains, and two hostages, who is right now used as a weapon. Relative names of Quirks: big guy – "Komodo dragon", tough hide, high physical strength, and look of Komodo dragon, current status – on guard, right now secondary threat. Guy in the hoodie – "Spider", extra limbs, ability to shoot web from his hands, enhanced physical strength(?), ability to crawl on the walls(?), current status – knocked out, but don't lower guard. And finally, last of them, "Puppeteer", ability to control her victims by attaching her tendrils to back of their necks. Current status – alarmed, and right now main threat. Hostages, girl and guy, who is right now under control of Puppeteer, and used as a human shield and a weapon. Relative name of girl's Quirk – "Mantis/Grasshopper", razor-sharp arm blades, and probably very strong legs. Guy's Quirk is unknown, be very careful, since villainess told about jackpot, his Quirk can be very strong. Courses of action – first, most obvious, just remove tendrils of "Puppeteers" from her victims with telekinesis. Don't cut for it – it's unknown, how forced removal of tendrils will affect victim's brain. Second – knock out "Komodo dragon", and focus attention on "Puppeteer". Don't cut for it – after knocking "Spider" out, he is probably double his guard. Plus, he is much tougher than his comrade, and he is dangerously close to other hostages, which is why there is high risk, that someone else will get hurt. Third – pin everyone with telekinesis, till All Might come. Don't cut for it – first, I'm not sure, if I can hold them long enough, and second, I don't know white haired guy's Quirk, so there is probability, that this bitch will use it to harm everyone. Which is why there is only one option – fight, and hold till All Might come."

It was last thing, he had time to thought over – second later he had to dodge Mantis lady blade, make plan of attack on fly. While fighting, he tried to stay in position, where he could see all villains, so they didn't got element of surprise on their side. But arachnid was knocked out cold, and lizard stayed still, only switching his attention between hostages, and his wrist watch. So the only opponent of Izuku right now was Puppeteer, despite the fact, that her victims were doing all fight.

Dodging another swipe of green haired girl, Todoroki, quickly thinking, take one of the tables with his telekinesis, and start use floating furniture as shield. And he must admit, its new role fitted it well – despite of deep cuts, leaved by girl's blades, table still were able to withstand mantis-grasshopper's kicks.

Suddenly, Izuku felt wave of cold with his legs, and, following his battle instinct, he jumped away, using psychokinetic impulse, - and second later, on place, where he was standing, were current of ice. Trailing ice, Izuku saw, that frozen stripe begun from foot of white haired teen, which indicated his Quirk.

\- Damn it, I missed! – cursed Puppeteer, tried to do this again, when she heard voice of her partner.

\- Yo, Elsa, easy with ice! Some of us can work only in warm climate, - roared Komodo dragon.

She only snorted.

\- Such sensitive… - she said in mocking tone, and after this there was a dangerous fire in her eyes. – Well, if you want warm climate…

And in this moment, Shouto inhaled… and Izuku barely dodged from stream of flame, aimed at him.

\- "Cryokinesis, and **fire** breath?!" – with surprise and fear thought wide eyed psychokinetic.

Reason for surprise – he didn't expect that this guy is a dual-wielder (when Puppeteer said about jackpot, he thought, that this guy just had a very strong Quirk). And reason for fear… fire reminded Izuku about **him**. About Hell, that was his life.

Situation become critical very fast – despite of Izuku's effort to focus on battle, he couldn't – memories were too painful to ignore them, and because of that, he got another burn or cut.

 _Hit…_

 _\- Please…_

 _Hit, tongues of flame…_

 _\- Stop…_

 _Pain, tears clouding his vision…_

 _\- It hurts!.._

 _But his tormentor even didn't think about stopping…_

After some time later, Todoroki breathes heavily, holding his damage arm, and looked at Puppeteer with hatred, who just smiled sadistically.

Suddenly lizard said.

\- Finish them all – time limit had expired two minutes ago!

Smile turned into grin, and saying "With great pleasure!" she pointed Shouto toward hostages.

Midoriya could only watch with great despair, when he understood, what gonna happen next – from very moment, when he got under control of villainess, he knew what he is doing, but couldn't control it. And right now, feeling gathering heat inside of him, he could only mentally whisper:

\- "I'm sorry…'

People watched with fright, looking at approaching flame, and a lot of them close their eyes shut, saying their goodbyes to their families and beloved ones… but no one felt agonizing heat. Opening their eyes, everyone saw a miracle – fire, changing its direction, gathered in ball, floating above palm of psychokinetic, in whose eyes, brighter than Shouto's flame, burns fire of rightful wrath. Gathering all fire, and looking at dumbfounded Puppeteer, Izuku said only one word:

\- Die…

With strong movement of his arm, he throws flame at the enemy. Punk-girl panicked, and tried to use her victims as a shield – but fire just go around them, not hurting them at all. Perhaps, she should use Shouto's ice Quirk, and create ice wall – but Puppeteer didn't expect such turn of events, and terrified of flames, screeched, and, removing her tendrils from back of her victim's neck, jumped away.

\- "Do it or die!" – thought Izuku, who decided to try desperate move.

Not giving villains room to breathe, he, with help of telekinesis, pinned all three to wall, as far from hostages, as possible, while throwing fire at spider web, burning it down completely, and opening an exit. Opening doors, Izuku cried to hostages:

\- Go, now!

He didn't to tell them twice – getting up, everyone run toward the exit, except for one teenager, who run toward his friends, who were victims of Puppeteer.

Izuku, clenching his jaw, tried to hold scoundrels off – but his wounds remind him about themselves, plus, he was drained emotionally. Gathering his willpower, he said to remaining hostages:

\- I begging you, ru…

Suddenly, he was knocked out by table – lizard, seeing that teen psychokinetic is distracted, throw at him one of the tables with his tale. Feeling, that nothing restraining him anymore, he said:

\- That's it you little sh*t, you… - but before he could finish, lower part of his body was covered in thick ice.

Looking around, scaly saw Shouto, in whose eyes, despite of tiredness, were determination.

\- I won't let you, - he said.

\- You mean, **we** won't them? – said Makiko, taking a battle stance. –You didn't expect to fight alone? Plus, - she frowned with anger, - I got unfinished business with this bitch.

Hokuto simply nodded, showing his willingness to fight.

Shouto smiled, seeing, that his friends will not ditch him, but quickly return his face its seriousness.

Lizard, seeing all this, roared with rage:

\- You wanna play heroes?! – and put his hand in pocket of his jacket. – Fine, let's play!

And with these words, he injected something into his neck. Other do the same, including spider, who regained his consciousness. After this, villains start to change – Komodo dragon expanded in size, his look become more feral, and after transformation, he easily shuttered ice. Spider grew mandibles, and sharp claws on his hands. Puppeteer was the only one, who didn't change her look – but look in her eyes become more insane.

Despite of new problems, hero trio didn't even think about retreating – true heroes never run away from difficulties. That's why, Shouto said:

\- Come on.

Roaring, lizard charged at them. Midoriya, not wasting time, tried to put coldblooded scum in icy prison again – but lizard, powered up by drug and rage, easily break the ice, and Hokuto had to use himself as a shield – thankfully, his Quirk weakened strikes significantly. Edano decided to deal with Spider and Puppeteer, - still angry, after being used, she didn't go kindly on her opponents. Neutralizing Spider with one strong nut shot, she unleashed her fury on Puppeteer. But, despite of all training in dojo, Makiko spend most of fight dodging tendrils – she doesn't wanna become a puppet again, thank you very much.

Fight keep on, until Puppeteer cried "F*** this!" and runs toward laying Izuku. Edano tried to go after her, but something holds her. Turning around, mantis-grasshopper saw Spider, who hold her with spider web in one pair of hands, and his nuts, with other.

Izuku, tried to get up, to use his Quirk, to help – but he couldn't. Last strike hit his wounds, and, considering his current condition, he shouldn't stain himself. Suddenly, he heard a voice:

\- Get over here! – and before Todoroki have time to react, he felt piercing into back of his neck.

With terror, Shouto looked, how teenager, who saved him from control of Puppeteer, got himself in same position. Busy with lizard, he and Hokuto let her through, and now, she herself a new victim.

Grinning, villainess said:

\- Now you are mi… - when suddenly, Izuku got up, and, letting out inhuman roar, get a hold on tendril, attached to him.

Making a move, he was able to detach tendril from himself, and after this, to shock of everyone… bite it in two. Screeched from unspeakable pain, girl, clenching her wrist, step away from enraged psychokinetic.

It's unknown, what would happen next, if not for roaring voice:

\- **It' alright now! Why?! Because I'm here!**

Everyone turns toward source of the voice.

In doorway stood tall, muscular man, with brushed, blonde hair, some of it staying, like moth antennas. There was no doubt – it was **him**.

\- All Might… - barely whispered Izuku.

Puppeteer, still mad with pain, looked at her partners:

\- What are you waiting for?! Kill ***!

But before any of them had time to react, All Might, with yell "Brookline Smash!" knocked lizard out cold with uppercut, and with yell "Missourian Smash!" defeated Spider with karate chop. Puppeteers, paralyze with fear from sight of defeat of her comrades, prepared to accept her fate – but her defeat come not from fist of justice of noble hero, but from kick of rage of angered girl, who didn't waste her change for revenge.

Seeing, that everything alright now, Izuku finally could let himself to fall into merciful embrace of unconsciousness.


End file.
